Speak French To Me
by samlover14
Summary: Hunter gets turned on by French accents. Simple as that. Written for Huntbastian week 2013, day two.


**A/N: Day two of huntbastian week. I'm trying to catch up! Warnings for poorly translated French, probably incorrect conjugation and tenses, sorry for butchering your language, I swear I used to be fluent. **

* * *

**Speak French To Me****  
**_Written for Huntbastian Week, 2013_**  
**Day_ Two, School Days._

"Who are you doing your French History project on?" Hunter asked.

"Victor Hugo," Sebastian replied promptly. "You?"

"General Lafayette," Hunter said.

"Good one," Sebastian remarked. "With Les Mis coming out, I though Hugo was relevant. My mother adores him. Plus I've done three presentations on him already. And Hugh Jackman is hot."

"You have issues," Hunter replied.

"Me? You're doing your report on a general," Sebastian said. "And his name was Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette."

"Damn," Hunter said. "Talk French to me more often."

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Sebastian asked. "_Excusez-moi, monsieur, je suis un home pauvre, et je n'ai pas l'argent pour payer. Peut-être que je pourrais vous payer d'une autre manière?_"

"I am so turned on," Hunter said. "_Bien sûr, tu peux me payer en faveurs sexuelles._" Sebastian smiled and dropped to his knees in front of Hunter. "Oh, God."

"_Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?_" Sebastian purred, his hands on Hunter's jeans.

"God, Sebastian, don't tease me."

"_Qui est-ce Sébastian_?" Sebastian asked, turning his eyes up to Hunter's face. "_Je m'appelle Pierre, l'homme pauvre qui ne peut pas vous payer_."

"Why do they even let you take French class?"

"_Parce que je suis incroyable avec ma langue_," Sebastian replied.

"Ohh," Hunter moaned, as Sebastian popped the button on Hunter's pants.

"_Peut-être que je peux démontrer?_" Sebastian asked.

"No, no!" Hunter said, suddenly slapping Sebastian's hands away and refastening his pants and belt. "What if the Warblers walked in?" Sebastian grinned.

"That's my boyfriend, Hunter Clarington, hard-ass Captain of the Warblers, ex-military, putty in the hands of any attractive man on his knees babbling French in his direction." Sebastian returned to his chair, smirking at Hunter.

"_Taisez-toi_," Hunter mumbled.

* * *

"Hunter!" Sebastian called in a thick French accent from the bathroom adjoining their dorm. "Monsieur Clarington?"

"Oh my God…" was the moan from the other room. Sebastian danced out of the bathroom wearing nothing but leather pants, his Dalton tie, loosened in a sexy manner, and a navy beret. "Oh, what did you do?"

"Do you no like, Monsieur Clarington?" Sebastian asked, still in his French accent. "I want to be pleasing you in ze only way I know how…"

"God, yes, pay me," Hunter groaned.

"How shall I be paying you, Monsieur Clarington?" Sebastian asked. "Like zis?" He bent forward slightly so his butt was sticking out, accented by the tight leather. "Like zis?" He dropped to his knees, puppy dog eyes on Hunter. "How do you wish me to be?" Hunter groaned, shifting in his desk chair. "If you do not tell me, I cannot pay. Please let me pay, Monsieur Clarington."

"Come here," Hunter directed. Sebastian stood and walked the few paces to Hunter's chair. Hunter grabbed Sebastian by the tie and pulled him into his lap, then kissed him, hard. God, even Sebastian's _moans_ sounded French.

* * *

_**COCKBLOCK**_

* * *

"Roleplay, really?" Hunter asked. Sebastian laughed, grabbing some tissues to clean them up.

"Drawing on actual experience, of course," he winked, all hint of accent gone.

"You've traded sex for food?" Hunter asked, skeptically. "You're rich."

"For fun, silly. Paris is a crazy place. Find the hottest American you can, turn on the French charm, works every time," Sebastian grinned. "The awkward part is running into him again in the states and either having to pretend you're still French or tell the truth."

"You don't do truth well," Hunter reminded him.

"He's in our English class," Sebastian replied.

"Oh, my God!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah, talk about awkward," Sebastian replied. "Anyway… _bonne nuit, _Monsieur Clarington."

"Night Bas."

* * *

**A/N: tell me what you think! I'm getting hooked on Huntbastian over here, but my one and only love is Seblaine, I promise.  
**


End file.
